Qamar
Qamar is a member of the NoHead Recruits. However, he is by far the most ambiguous, appearing only in The Super Babies: Book I: Pride of the Super Babies in 2011, and D. Isaac Thomas retconing an extra who Pythoman slew in battle in the comics to be Qamar in 2017. However, Thomas has mentioned that he may appear again. Background Shortly after the NoHead Cataclysm of 2013, Qamar joined the NoHeads and became one of the NoHead Recruits. Personality Qamar was a cruel and bold member of the Order. He was very indifferent to the suffering of the Mindless. Qamar was willing to punish lesser-ranking NoHeads with physical beatings if they displeased him. On the other hand, he was friendly with Annabeth Black and possibly Kenzie Walters and Sean, calling her "champ" and correctly interpreted it as a joke when she pretended to not know how old he was or called him mean. She also seemed to trust him to be responsible enough to secure a valuable prisoner, deliver a message for her, and wake her up when Baby Intelligence arrived in Tsala. His downfall came when he leaped onto a bridge and his enemy reacted more quickly, and he died fighting. Appearances ''The Super Babies: Book I: Pride of the Super Babies Under orders from Mr. Stupid NoHead, who had learned that Baby Intelligence was abroad seeking out three scrolls that could bring about his fall from power, Qamar accompanied the NoHead Recruits as they sought out Baby Intelligence meaning to thwart his mission at all costs. They stopped to rest at an outcrop, and just as they were preparing to leave again Sean came to suspect that Baby Intelligence was hiding under a boulder. However, Black found this extremely unlikely and instructed the group to leave and head for a nearby city, continuing their search elsewhere and, ultimately, in vain. Shortly after Baby Strength was kidnapped, Qamar encountered one of the Mindless in the Tsalian Fortress. Accusing him of slacking off, Qamar physically beat him and sent him upstairs before running into Annabeth Black, who had noticed the Mindless' condition. The two had an informal conversation in which Black teased him by telling him he needed to be nicer and asking if he was seventeen, even though she knew he was eleven. She ordered him to secure Baby Strength, noting that if they killed him immediately, the punishment would be death. Citing that he valued his life, Qamar pointed out that she seemed tired. Black cheerfully pointed out that it had been a long day, which Qamar agreed with. Black then instructed Qamar to give Kenzie Walters her praise and to alert her when the inevitable fight for Baby Strength seemed well-pressed to begin. Qamar was about to ask her if she wanted to do something appealing, but she calmly interrupted him and claimed she had not slept for days. Qamar bade her goodnight. Neither of them were aware Baby Intelligence heard their conversation through his connection to evildoers. Although Qamar is never seen or mentioned again, he appears in person in two panels of the graphic novelization: when the Roman forces tried to gain ground by attacking from an observation tower during the Battle of Tsala, Qamar came smashing in through a window to attack the Romans within. Before he could harm anyone, he was struck by a staff used by the renegade Pythoman, which halted him right in his tracks then spat him back out the window, killing him in the subsequent fall. As a result, he effectively became the first NoHead Recruit to quite literally fall during the war. However, the man who fell from the window was not revealed to be Qamar until 2017. The X-Adults: Endgame: The Latest Threat'' Although Qamar never appears in this book and is never mentioned by name, it is revealed decades after he was slain that the clergy of the Styricat worshiped the NoHead Recruits as deities. They considered Qamar to have helped Mother Nature (or Annabeth Black) create the universe, though it is rather unlikely they knew what his name was. References Category:2000s births Category:2020s deaths Category:American characters Category:Deceased Category:Dark mutants Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:NoHeads Category:Villains Category:The Super Babies characters Category:D.I.T. characters